I Owe You One
by batbaby
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are late to their own wedding reception. Just a short drabble given to me as an Everlark challenge.
1. Chapter 1

"I Owe You One" – Drabble challenge *NC-17*

I was challenged by peetahutcherpeen to write the prompt "Everlark is late to their own wedding reception."

I now challenge lostmyselfinparadise and allhailthehutch to the prompt of "Everlark enjoying Halloween" you have 48 hours ladies. Have fun!

"Where is your sister?" Ms. Everdeen asked Prim in a hushed but angry voice, as she looked out the door of the reception hall, for the fourth time in ten minutes.

Prim rolled her blue eyes, pretty much knowing exactly where her sister and new brother-in-law were. They weren't taking the scenic tour drive for no reason after all. "They'll be here when they get here. I think we should just go ahead and start without them honestly, Mom."

Ms. Everdeen huffed out a breath and then looked back at the hall, filled with friends and family. "Fine, you call her one more time, let her know that we are starting without them and if there's no food left, it's their own fault."

The tall blonde giggled as she took out her phone and called her sister…..again. "Ok, Mom."

"Peeta….oh God…we're going to be so late."

"As if I care right now." He said from the crook of her neck, sucking on the sensitive spot right beneath her ear, reveling in her moan his name, his fingers making their way up under her stupidly huge, puffy dress. He had waited years to hear her say his name like that. Katniss didn't put up much of a fight and he knew she wouldn't. She hadn't even wanted the big wedding; it was more for their families. Had they done it their way, they'd be near a beach somewhere, having gotten their marriage license and recited vows in front of some random officiant. Instead, they were on their way to a reception their mothers insisted on. They were just taking the extremely long way around.

His long fingers found the warm, wet spot they were searching for and he smiled against her neck when he heard her gasp. Peeta pulled his head back, looking into his new bride's stormy grey eyes and licked his bottom lip before he kissed her deeply. When he slid his body away from hers, she cried out at the loss but giggled a little when he disappeared under her gown and started pulling her silky white panties down. He popped his head out for a second, declaring, "We won't have time for much else, so you owe me tonight, Mrs. Mellark." 

"Whatever you say, Peeta, what…ever…."Peeta's head was under her skirt again and she couldn't speak properly anymore as he spread her legs wide and his tongue was pressed up right against her swollen nether lips. Katniss' hands gripped the closest thing they could find purchase on, which was her dress.

Peeta wasn't kidding about not wasting time as he sunk two thick fingers into her and started pumping them in and out of her. Katniss' head rolled back onto the black leather seat and she started panting heavily, her eyesight already getting blurry from him sucking on her clit. "Oh God….Peeta…right there honey…..oh God…right there!"

She felt her whole body tighten and her center throbbed, encircling his fingers as she convulsed around him. Katniss felt herself turn to jelly as Peeta pulled her panties back into place and came out from under her dress with a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes were dark with want and excitement. She would have to return the favor once they were behind closed doors at the hotel later that night. And she was hoping she could come up with a believable enough lie to leave their own reception earlier than planned too.


	2. Oh How I Love Paying You Back

I had to admit that the reception was actually quite fun and I was starving by the time we had made it to the hall, where I received a dirty look from my mother and an all too knowing one from my younger sister, Prim. People stood up and clapped from the tables they sat at, enjoying the food we had chosen for them. Peeta shook hands and gave out hugs while Prim whisked me away to the bathroom to fix my make-up a bit.

Laughing while she worked, Prim said, "Mom was pissed that you guys didn't show up right after us!"

"I don't care, I hadn't seen Peeta in two days, what'd she expect? Keeping me from my best friend like that?" I ask back as she just giggled. "Shut up, Prim. I know you know why we didn't come here right away, but can we pretend that you don't for just a minute?"

She just nodded and reapplied some lipstick on me before smacking my butt, hidden under layers of tulle and silk, responding with, "Go get'em! And make sure you eat, I have a feeling you'll need the energy."

I shot her a dirty look but couldn't help but laugh. Once I was back out in the hall, Peeta found me almost immediately, gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, and took me to our head table where his brothers, Prim, and my best girlfriend, Madge, were waiting and eating already.

We had just sat down when someone started to bang their fork against their glass and soon it was followed by a whole lot more people. Peeta looked at me and laughed before placing his hands on my face and bringing me in for a deep kiss that made people whistle. I could feel my blush rising on my neck, so many people watching us. I wasn't used to it, but I would deal with it all the same.

We ate and speeches were given, cake was cut and handed out and people danced. We had our "first" dance as a married couple to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years, Peeta danced with his mom to a rather short song and I danced with my uncle Haymitch since my father had died so long ago. But it was when people started to leave that I pulled Peeta aside and reminded him with a whisper, "I still owe you one Mellark."

He said nothing but the crooked smirk on his lips gave his excitement away. When I told my mother that I was exhausted and we needed to leave, she surprisingly didn't give me a hard time. Neither did Peeta's mother when he went to say good-bye to his family. The limo was waiting outside for us and those who were still there cheered us off. Once we were behind the safety of the blacked out windows, I climbed onto Peeta's lap, hitching up my dress as best I could and starting kissing him deeply and with everything that I had been holding back all night.

His hands were all over me and yet not enough at the same time. I pulled back, short of breath, only wanting him, forever. We kissed slowly, like we had when we were teenagers, as if testing how far we could go without taking our clothes off. Which ended up being a good thing because the hotel wasn't that far away. We were at the front door within fifteen minutes and our driver announced slightly louder than a normal one might that we were at our destination. He gave us a knowing, warm smile as we got out, Peeta giving him a handshake and what looked like money before we were checked in and on our way up to our suite.

As soon as we were in the room, Peeta had me pinned up against the door, kissing me with a hunger I had known all too well since we first started sleeping together years ago. I pushed him off of me, I owed him and I hated owing anyone, even the love of my life. I dropped down to my knees, cushioned by the layers of fabric and undid his belt, practically yanking his pants down.

I heard him whisper, "Oh fuck" as I kissed away the precum from his already hard manhood. And I smiled when he grunted as I licked him from the base to his thick head. Satisfied with his reaction, I started sucking him, not giving him time to think about anything but the pleasure I knew I could give him just with my mouth on his shaft. I felt his hands in my hair, not forcing me in any way, just holding my head in place as it were. I licked him again, from bottom to top, flicking my tongue against the tip of him and proceeded to act as if he was my own giant popsicle. It had been difficult for me to do this when we first started, but my jaw and mouth got used to his girth and length after a few rounds of practice, plus he would massage my jaw when he felt me slacking off. It was good incentive to keep going. I used my hand as well, pumping him with what didn't fit in my mouth. And there was still plenty even though his dick was hitting the back of my throat.

"Oh God, Katniss, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep going like this." He got out somehow between moans and grunts. I just moaned back my understanding, not letting up in any way, letting him know that it was okay with me if he didn't. I continued to suck him steadily, putting one hand on his toned bubble butt, pulling him into my mouth even more. "Oh….fuck….."

It never took long when I was this determined. And I was so stubborn right now, wanting to fulfill my promise to the man that I had chosen so long ago. When his hips started to buck against me, I knew he was ready. I swallowed every last drop that let loose from him, letting my eyes wander up to watch his dazed blue ones. And it was glorious because he was looking down at me, watching me. I slowly drew my mouth off of him, making sure to wipe the corner of my mouth before really looking up at him. Peeta looked down at me, a tired, but pleased smile on his face. "Damn, Katniss, I wanted that to last longer."

I stood up, straightened out my dress and started walking towards the giant king-sized bed. Looking over my shoulder, with a smirk all my own, I replied, "I didn't."


End file.
